The present invention relates to novel nucleic acid sequences, which code for a geranylgeranyl reductase, a method for producing novel plants, which contain a novel nucleic acid sequence and the tocopherol and/or chlorophyll content of which is altered in comparison with wild-type plants, these novel plants, parts and products thereof and plant cells as well as the use of the nucleic acid sequences for the manipulation of tocopherol, chlorophyll and/or vitamin K1 content in transgenic plants, parts and products thereof and plant cells.
The diterpene geranylgeranyl pyrophosphate (GGPP) is formed as C20-intermediate in the plant isoprenoid metabolism. It results from the addition of one unit isopentenyl pyrophosphate (IPP) to farnesyl pyrophosphate, a C15-sesquiterpene. GGPP enters several synthesis pathways of plant secondary metabolism. For example, two molecules of GGPP can be joined xe2x80x9ctail to tailxe2x80x9d to give C40-bodies, the tetraterpenes, generally called carotenoides and to which, for example, the xcex2-carotene belongs. By the addition of further molecules of IPP, GGPP furthermore enters the biosynthesis of polyterpenes, such as rubber and guttapercha.
Further, GGPP can be transformed into other diterpenes, such as phytyl pyrophosphate (PPP). The C20-body phytol is an obligatory intermediate in the biosynthesis of the tocopherols (Soll and Schulz (1981) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 99, 907-912) as well as the synthesis of the chlorophylls (Beale and Weinstein (1990) in: Biosynthesis of Heme and Chlorophyll (Daily H. A., ed.) McGraw Hill, N.Y., 287-391). While the basic structure of all chlorophylls (chlorophyll a, b, c, etc.) is a porphyrin system consisting of four pyrrole rings, to which system the phytol is bound by an ester-like bond through the pyrrole ring IV, the tocopherols are characterised by a structure consisting of homogentisate and a phytol tail.
The group of tocopherols, commonly described as vitamin E, comprises several structurally closely related lipophilic vitamins, viz xcex1-, xcex2-, xcex3-, xcex4- und xcex5-tocopherol, xcex1-tocopherol being the most important in biological terms. The tocopherols can be found in many plant oils, specially rich in tocopherols are the seed oils of soybean, wheat, maize, rice, cotton, lucerne and nuts. Also fruits and vegetables, e.g. raspberries, beans, peas, fennel, pepper etc. contain tocophrols. As far as presently known, tocopherols are exclusively synthesized in plants and photosynthetically active organisms.
Due to their redox potential tocopherols contribute to avoid oxidation of unsaturated fatty acids by air oxygen; xcex1-tocopherol is the most important lipophilic antioxidant in human. It is assumed that due to their function as antioxidative agents the tocopherols contribute to the stabilisation of biological membranes, because the fluidity of the membranes is maintained by the protection of the unsaturated fatty acids of the membrane lipids. Moreover, according to recent observations, regular uptake of relatively high tocopherol doses can counteract the development of arteriosclerosis. Further positive physiological properties and influences of tocopherols have been described, such as delay of late damages associated with diabetes, reduction of the risk of cataract development, reduction of oxidative stress in smokers, anticarcinogenic effects, protective effects against skin damages such as erythremes and skin aging etc.
Due to their oxidation inhibiting properties the tocopherols are not only used in food technology applications, but also employed in paintings based on natural oils, in deodorants and other cosmetics, such as sun protection agents, skin care agents, lip sticks etc. In such applications tocopherol compounds like tocopheryl acetate and succinate are usual application forms for the use as vitamin E, in circulation promoting and lipid reducing agents and as food additive in veterinary applications.
In the biosynthesis of tocopherols, in particular in the biosynthesis of xcex1-tocopherol, phytyl pyrophosphate is believed to be the limiting factor. Previous studies indicate that PPP is formed from GGPP by sequential hydrogenation of the isoprenoid group, during which reaction dihydro-GGPP and tetrahydro-GGPP are formed as intermediates (GGPP- greater than dihydro-GGPP- greater than tetrahydro-GGPP- greater than PPP; cf., for example, Bollivar et al. (1994) Biochemistry 33, 12763-12768).
The stepwise hydrogenation of GGPP to PPP is, as presently assumed, catalyzed by the enzyme geranylgeranyl reductase (GGPP reductase, also called geranylgeranyl pyrophosphate hydrogenase and GGPP hydrogenase), which is coded in plants in the gene Chl P. The enzyme geranylgeranyl reductase belongs to the isoprenoid metabolism and functions for two metabolic pathways: the tocoperol biosynthesis and the chlorophyll biosynthesis.
The essential role of this enzyme has been shown for the first time for the biosynthesis of chlorophyll (Benz et al. (1980) Plant Sci. Lett. 19, 225-230; Soll and Schultz (1981) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 99, 907-912; Schoch et al. (1977) Z. Pflanzenphysiol. 83, 427-436). The final step in chlorophyll biosynthesis is the esterification of chlorophyllide, which may take place with phytyl pyrophosphate as well as with geranylgeranyl pyrophosphate. In systematic studies of Rhodobacter capsulatus mutants it could be demonstrated that bacteriochlorophyllide is esterified with GGPP in a first step and that subsequently esterified chlorophyll-GG is hydrogenated (Katz et al. (1972) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 94, 7938-7939). In higher plants, phytyl chlorophyll (chlorophyll-P) can be found for the most part (Rxc3xcdiger and Schoch (1991) In: Chlorophylls (Scheer, H., Ed.) pp. 451-464, CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla., USA). So far it has not been elucidated yet, which substrates are involved in the reductase reaction in plants. Presently, it is assumed that the plant enyzme geranylgeranyl reductase is able to transform chlorophyll-GG into chlorophyll-P (Schoch et al. (1978) Z. Pflanzenphysiol. 83, 427-436) as well as to hydrogenate GGPP to PPP, which is then subsequently joined to chlorophyllide (Soll et al. (1983) Plant Physiol. 71, 849-854).
GGPP serves as the substrate for the synthesis pathways of tocopherol and phyllochinone in the chloroplast outer membranes and for chlorophyll synthesis in the thylakoid membranes. The reduction of GGPP to PPP has been described for the first time 1983 by Soll et al. (Plant. Physiol. (1983) 71, 849-854). However, until now the isolation and characterisation of nuclic acid sequences, which code for the plant enzyme and which can be used for the manipulation of tocopherol content in transgenic plants, was unsuccessful.
The essential role of geranylgeranyl reductase in tocopherol and chlorophyll metabolism makes this enzyme a particular valuable instrument for molecular biotechnology. By means of molecular biological techniques such as the transfer of DNA sequences coding for geranylgeranyl reductase, it should be possible to achieve alterations in tocopherol and/or chlorophyll biosynthesis performance in plants. By this way it would, for example, become possible to produce transgenic plants having an increased or reduced tocopherol content. Such transgenic plants and parts, cells and/or products thereof could subsequently be used as food and feed and in general as production center for tocopherol, for use in chemical, pharmaceutical and cosmetic industrial applications.
Further, there is reason to expect that plants which exhibit an increased content of antioxidative tocopherols, in comparison with wild-type plants, also show increased tolerance against stress conditions, in particular against oxidative stress.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide new nucleic acid sequences, with the help of which the content of tocopherol can be manipulated in plants, plant cells, plant parts and/or plant products.
Further it is an important object of the invention to provide transgenic plants, plant cells, plant products and plant parts having an altered tocopherol content compared to wild-type plants.
It is a further object of the invention to show possible ways how to use the DNA sequences according to the invention, their gene products as well as the transgenic plants according to the invention for plant breeding practice.
Further objects of the invention will be seen from the following description. These problems are solved by the subject-matters of the independent claims, particularly based on the provision of the DNA sequences according to the invention, the gene products of which are directly involved in tocopherol biosynthesis, and the transfer of these DNA sequences to plants, which results in an altered tocopherol content.
The present invention thus relates to DNA sequences which code for proteins having biological activity of a geranylgeranyl reductase (also called geranylgeranyl pyrophosphate hydrogenase) or for a biologically active fragment thereof. In connection with this invention, biologically active fragment means that the mediated biological activity is sufficient to influence the tocopherol content. The invention relates in particular to DNA sequences which are isolated from plants and which code for proteins having enyzmatic activity of a geranylgeranyl reductase or a biologically active fragment thereof. Particularly preferred is the DNA sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:1 (see also FIG. 1).
Further, the invention relates to alleles and derivatives of the DNA sequences according to the invention, which code for a protein having biological activity of a geranylgeranyl reductase, especially nuclic acid molecules, the sequences of which differ from the DNA sequences according to the invention due to the degeneracy of the genetic code and which code for a protein or a fragment thereof having the biological activity of a geranylgeranyl reductase.
Furthermore, the invention relates to nucleic acid molecules which comprise the DNA sequences according to the invention or which originate from the sequences according to the invention by naturally occurring or by gene technological or chemical processes and synthesis methods or which are deduced therefrom. The nucleic acid molecules can be any form of nucleic acid, such as DNA or RNA molecules, cDNA, genomic DNA, mRNA, etc.
The invention also relates to nucleic acid molecules wherein the DNA sequences according to the invention are combined with regulatory elements that provide transcription and, if desired, translation in the plant cell.
Thus, it is possible to express the DNA sequences according to the invention in plant cells, for example, under control of constitutive, but also under control of inducible or tissue-specific or developmental specific regulatory elements, particularly promoters. While, for example, the use of an inducible promoter makes it possible to achieve specifically triggered expression of the DNA sequences according to the invention in plant cells, the use of tissue-specific, for example seed-specific, promoters provides the possibility to modify the tocopherol content in specific tissues, for example, in seed tissue. Therefore, in a preferred embodiment of the invention, the DNA sequences according to the invention are in combination with tissue-specific promoters, particularly in combination with seed-specific promoters.
The invention further relates to proteins having the biological activity of a geranylgeranyl reductase or active fragments thereof, which are encoded by a DNA sequence according to the invention or a nucleic acid molecule according to the invention. Preferably, the protein is a plant geranylgeranyl reductase, preferably from Nicotiana tabacum, especially preferred is a protein having the amino acid sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:2 (cf. also FIG. 2), or an active fragement thereof.
It is a further object of the invention to provide vectors and microorganisms, the use of which makes it possible to produce new plants wherein an altered tocopherol content can be achieved. This problem is solved by the provision of the vectors and microorganisms according to the invention, which comprise nucleic acid sequences that code for enzymes having the activity of a geranylgeranyl reductase.
The present invention, thus, also relates to vectors, in particular plasmids, cosmids, viruses, bacteriophages and other vectors customarily used in genetic engineering, which comprise the nucleic acid molecules according to the invention, as described above, and which, if desired, can be used for the transfer of the nucleic acid molecules according to the invention to plants and plant cells.
The invention also relates to transformed microorganisms, such as bacteria, viruses, fungi, yeasts, etc., which contain the nucleic acid sequences according to the invention.
In a preferred embodiment the nucleic acid molecules, contained in the vectors, are combined with regulatory elements that provide transcription and, if desired, translation in procaryotic and eucaryotic cells.
If desired, the nucleic acid sequences according to the invention may be supplemented by enhancer sequences or other regulatory sequences. These regulatory sequences comprise, e.g. also signal sequences which provide the transport of the gene product to a certain cell compartment.
It is also an object of the invention to provide new plants, plant cells, plant parts or plant products exhibiting altered tocopherol content, which may be linked to modified chlorophyll biosynthesis performance, compared to wild-type plants.
These problems are solved by the transfer of the nucleic acid molecules according to the invention and their expression in plants. By providing the nucleic acid molecules according to the invention, it is now possible to manipulate plant cells by gene technology methods in such a way that they exhibit new or altered geranylgeranyl reductase activity, in comparison with wild-type cells, and as a consequence show an altered tocopherol biosynthesis performance and modified tocopherol content.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to plants and plant cells and parts thereof, wherein the tocopherol content is increased, in comparison with wild-type plants, due to the presence and expression of the nucleic acid molecules according to the invention.
The invention also relates to plants wherein the transfer of the nucleic acid molecules according to the invention leads to a reduction of tocopherol and/or chlorophyll content. A reduced tocopherol and/or chlorophyll biosynthesis productivity may, for example, be achieved by the transfer of antisense constructs or other suppression mechanisms, such as co-suppression.
Further, the invention relates to transgenic plant cells and plants comprising such plant cells, and parts and products thereof, wherein the new nucleic acid molecules are integrated into the plant genome. The invention also relates to plants, in the cells of which the nucleic acid sequence according to the invention is present in self-replicating form, i.e. the plant cell contains the foreign DNA on an autonomous nucleic acid molecule.
The plants, which are transformed with the nucleic acid molecules according to the invention and wherein an altered amount of tocopherol and/or chlorophyll is synthesised due to the transfer of such molecule, can, in principle, be any plant. Preferably, the plant is a monocotyle or dicotyle useful plant. Examples of monocotyl plants are plants which belong to the genus of avena (oat), triticum (wheat), secale (rye), hordeum (barley), oryza (rice), panicum, pennisetum, setaria, sorghum (millet), zea (maize). Dicotyl useful plants are, inter alia, leguminous plants, such as legumes and especially alfalfa, soy bean, rape, tomato, sugar beet, potato, ornamental plants, trees. Other useful plants can be, for example, fruit-bearing plants (particularly apples, pears, cherries, grapes, citrus fruits, pineapples and bananas), oil palms, tea, cocoa and coffee shrubs, tobacco, sisal, cotton, flax, sunflower as well as medical plants and pasture grasses, forage cereals and feed plants. Special preference is given to grains, cereals, wheat, rye, oat, barley, rice, maize and millet, forage cereals, sugar beet, rape, soy bean, tomato, potato, sweet grasses, feed grasses, forage grasses and clover. It is self-evident that the invention particularly relates to common food and forage plants. In this context, in addition to the plants already mentioned, peanut, lentil, forage bean (Ackerbohne), mangel, buckwheat, carrot, topinambur, Brassica (rapa, oleifera, napus, rapifera), white mustard and swede are to be mentioned.
Furthermore, the invention relates to propagation material of plants according to the invention, such as seeds, fruits, cuttings, tubers, root stocks, etc., whereby this propagation material may contain the above described transgenic plant cells, as well as parts of such plants, such as protoplasts, plant cells and calli.
The invention further relates to plant cells which, due to the presence and, if desired, expression of the nucleic acid molecules according to the invention, have an altered content of vitamin K1 in comparison with plant cells which do not contain the nucleic acid molecules. The lipophilic vitamin K1, which is present in particular in plants, plays an essential role in the formation of coagulation factors; lack of vitamin K1 leads to a reduction in blood coagulation, which is why vitamin K1 is also called anti-haemorrhagic or coagulation vitamin. Since the expression of the nucleic acid molecules according to the invention results in an altered geranylgeranyl reductase activity and, thus, in an altered PPP-synthesis performance, and in view of the fact that phylloquinone, called vitamin K1, as the tocopherols, comprises one unit of phytol, the invention also relates to such plant cells and plants which exhibit an altered vitamin K1 content, alone or in combination with an altered tocopherol content.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to transgenic plant cells and plants and parts and products thereof, which have an altered tocopherol content, in comparison with non-transformed cells, due to the presence and, if desired, expression of a DNA sequence coding for a plant geranylgeranyl reductase. Preferably, the DNA sequence, contained within the plant cells, is a sequence coding for geranylgeranyl reductase which is isolated from tobacco. Specially preferred is a DNA sequence as shown in SEQ ID NO:1 (cf. also FIG. 1). In a particularly preferred embodiment the DNA sequences according to the invention encode for a geranylgeranyl reductase pre-enzyme, comprising a transit sequence for translocation into plastids.
The invention further relates to plants wherein, in addition to the chl P gene, a gene for hydroxyphenyl pyruvate dioxygenase (HPD) is expressed. The enzyme HPD catalyses the reaction of 4-hydroxyphenylpyruvate into homogentisate, which, as mentioned above, represents the second precursor of the tocopherols, besides phytol. The enzyme HPD as well as its role within the plant isoprenoid metabolism are described, inter alia, in Norris et al. (1995) The Plant Cell 7, 2139-2149.
By co-expression, preferably over-expression, of sequences which code for geranlygeranyl reductase and HPD, respectively, the tocopherol content in transgenic plants can be further increased in comparison with plants which only contain the sequences according to the invention coding for chl P.
In a further embodiment, the invention relates to host cells, particularly procaryotic or eucaryotic cells, which have been transformed or infected with a nucleic acid molecule or a vector, as described above, and cells which originate from such host cells and which contain the described nucleic acid molecules or vectors. The host cells can, e.g., be bacteria, algae, yeast and fungus cells as well as plant or animal cells. The invention also relates to such host cells which not only contain the nucleic acid molecules according to the invention, but further contain one or more nucleic acid molecules, transferred by gene technology or naturally, which carry the genetic information for enzymes involved in the biosynthesis of tocopherol, chlorophyll and/or vitamin K1.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide processes for producing plant cells and plants which exhibit altered tocopherol content.
This problem is solved through processes by means of which it is possible to produce new plants and plant cells which show an altered tocopherol content due to the transfer of nucleic acid molecules coding for geranylgeranyl reductase.
Furthermore, this problem is solved through processes by means of which it is possible to produce new plant cells and plants, which, due to co-transfer of nucleic acid molecules coding for geranylgeranyl reductase and nucleic acid molecules coding for HPD or the transfer of nucleic acid molecules coding for geranylgeranyl reductase and for HPD, show an altered tocopherol content in comparison with wild-type plants.
For the production of such new plant cells and plants several different methods can be applied. On the one hand, plants and plant cells can be modified by conventional gene technological transformation methods in such a way that the new nucleic acid molecules are integrated into the plant genome, which means that stable transformants are produced. On the other hand, the nucleic acid molecules according to the invention, the presence and, if desired, expression of which results in altered tocopherol biosynthesis performance, can also be introduced into the plant cell or plant as self-replicating system. For instance, the nucleic acid molecules according to the invention may be contained in a virus that gets in contact with the plant or plant cell.
According to the invention, plant cells which, due to the expression of a nucleic acid sequence according to the invention, show an altered tocopherol content, are produced by a method which includes the following steps:
a) Manufacture of an expression cassette, comprising the following DNA sequences:
a promoter that provides transcription in plant cells;
at least one nucleic acid sequence that codes for a protein or a fragement having enzymatic activity of a geranylgeranyl reductase, whereby the nucleic acid sequence is linked to the 3xe2x80x2 end of the promoter in sense orientation; and
if desired, a termination signal for transcription termination and addition of a poly-A-tail to the respective transcript, wherein the termination signal is linked to the 3xe2x80x2 end of the coding region;
b) transformation of plant cells with the expression cassette produced in step a);
c) regeneration of transgenic plants and, if desired, propagation of the plants.
As an alternative, the one or more nucleic acid sequences according to the invention can be introduced into the plant cell or plant as self-replicating system.
In a further alternative, step a) of the above method may be modified in such a way that the at least one nucleic acid sequence according to the invention, which codes for a protein or a fragment having enzymatic activity of a geranylgeranyl reductase, is linked to the 3xe2x80x2 end of the promoter in antisense orientation.
It is a further object of the invention to show advantageous applications of the nucleic acid sequences according to the invention as well as of the nucleic acid molecules containing these nucleic acid sequences.
This problem is solved by the uses according to the invention of the new DNA molecules for the production of plant cells and plants which exhibit an altered, preferably increased, tocopherol content in comparison to wild-type cells and wild-type plants.
Further, the invention relates to the use of the nucleic acid sequences according to the invention for the production of plants which show an altered chlorophyll content.
Moreover, the invention relates to the use of the nucleic acid sequences according to the invention for the production of plants which show an altered, preferably increased, content of vitamin K1.
It is a further object of the invention to show possible uses of the plants according to the invention and cells, parts and products thereof.
The invention particularly relates to the use of the plants according to the invention as forage and/or food plant. Depending on the achieved increase in vitamin E and/oder K1 content in the transgenic useful plant and products and parts thereof, it may be possible to reduce the amount of respective vitamins, particularly of vitamin E, which otherwise is usually admixed to the feed/food and which is often also required. Under certain circumstances, conventional supplement with vitamins may become superfluous. Aside from this the invention relates in general to an enhancement of the nutritional value of useful plants by increasing the content of tocopherols and/or phyllochinone.
Further, the invention relates to the use of the plant cells, plants, parts and products thereof according to the invention as production sites for vitamin E and/or vitamin K1. Apart from their application due to their vitamin characteristics, for example in dietetic and pharmaceutical products, cosmetics, skin care products, generally for vitamin E supplement, etc., tocopherols are also applied as antioxidants in chemical products such as lipids and oils. The plants according to the invention, thus, represent an important source for the production of tocopherols and/or vitamin K1 in a broad spectrum of commercial purposes.
The invention further relates to the use of the nucleic acid sequences according to the invention in combination with seed-specific promoters for the production of plants, wherein particularly seed tissue exhibits an altered, preferably increased, tocopherol content. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the nucleic acid sequences according to the invention are used in combination with the USP (Bxc3xa4umlein et al. (1991) Mol. Gen. Genet. 225, 459-467) or the hordein promoter (Brandt et al. (1985) Carlsberg Res. Commun. 50, 333-345).
The mentioned promoters, particularly seed-specific promoters, are especially useful for specific reduction of the tocopherol and chlorophyll content in transgenic seeds by use of the DNA sequences according to the invention in connection with the antisense approach.
Further, the invention relates to the use of a geranylgeranyl reductase gene for producing an altered tocopherol content in plants.
Moreover, the invention relates to the use of a protein having enzymatic activity of a geranylgeranyl reductase in order to achieve an altered tocopherol content in plants.
Further, the invention relates to the use of the nucleic acid molecules according to the invention, of the proteins according to the invention having geranylgeranyl reductase activity and/or of the transgenic plants and host cells according to the invention having new or altered geranylgeranyl reductase activity for the identification of new herbicidal substances for plant protection. Due to the key role of geranylgeranyl reductase within the chlorophyll and tocopherol biosynthesis, the DNA sequences according to the invention and the proteins encoded thereby are an extremely valuable target for herbicide research.
For example, the proteins according to the invention having enzymatic geranylgeranyl reductase activity can be used for X-ray structure analysis, NMR spectroscopy, molecular modelling and drug design, in order to identify or synthesise inhibitors or effectors of geranylgeranyl reductase and thus potential herbicides, on the basis of the data and knowledge obtained by means of these techniques.
The invention further relates to the use of the nucleic acid sequences according to the invention for the production of herbicide tolerant plants. Sequences coding for geranlygeranyl reductase can be modified by means of standard techniques, or can be supplemented by new sequence elements, and subsequently transferred to plant cells. The transfer of sequences deduced from the sequences according to the invention can, e.g. be used to modify the properties of plants in such a way that more or less functionally active geranylgeranyl reductase or a variant of the geranlygeranyl reductase having altered characteristics is synthesised in the transgenic plant or that the expression level of the chl P gene, present in the transgenic plant, is reduced. As a consequence, by increasing the CHL P activity an increase in the tolerance against herbicides which block chlorophyll biosynthesis, can be achieved. Similarly, e.g. the expression of modified geranylgeranyl reductase genes in transgenic plant cells can be linked to an increase in the tolerance against herbicides.
Further, the invention relates to the use of the nucleic acid sequences according to the invention or of a protein encoded thereby for the production of antibodies.
Thus, the present invention comprises any possible use of the nucleic acid molecules according to the invention, the presence and, if desired, the expression of which in plants causes an alteration in tocopherol content and/or chlorophyll content, as any possible uses of the proteins according to the invention and fragments thereof, the enzymatic activity of which leads to such alteration.
In principle, any promoter functional in the plant of choice can be used, which fulfils the prerequisite that expression controlled by said promoter leads to an altered tocopherol synthesis capacity. In view of the use of the transgenic plants as food and/or forage plants, promoters which provide seed-specific expression are particularly useful in this respect. Examples for such promoters are the USP promoter, the hordein promoter and the napine promoter.
In case such promoters are not already known or not yet available, the strategy and methods for the isolation of such promoters are known to the person skilled in the art. In general, in a first step poly(A)+ RNA is isolated from seed tissue and a cDNA library is established. In a second step, with the help of cDNA clones based on poly(A)+ RNA molecules originating from a non-seed tissue, those clones are identified by hybridization from the first library, whose corresponding poly(A)+ RNA molecules are expressed only in seed tissue. Subsequently, promoters are isolated with the help of cDNAs identified in this manner, which can then be used in order to control expression of the coding nucleic acid sequences described herein. Likewise, other tissue-specific or developmental specific promoters or promoters which can be induced by abiotic stimuli can be isolated and used according to the invention.
Alternatively it may be desired that the plant shows an altered, preferably increased, tocopherol content in several sections or organs, due to expression of the nucleic acid molecules according to the invention. In this case, the use of a constitutive promoter, for example, the use of the 35S RNA promoter from cauliflower mosaic virus may be desirable.
The invention also comprises nucleic acid molecules that code for proteins having biological activity of a geranylgeranyl reductase or biologically active fragments thereof, and which hybridise to the nucleic acid molecules described above. In the context of this invention xe2x80x9cbiologically active fragmentxe2x80x9d means in general that the fragment is sufficient for causing an alteration in tocopherol content. The term xe2x80x9chybridisationxe2x80x9d means in the context of this invention a hybridisation under conventional hybridisation conditions, preferably under stringent conditions, as e.g. described in Sambrook et al. (1989) Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, 2nd Edition, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.
Nucleic acid molecules that hybridise with the molecules according to the invention, may be isolated, e.g. from genomic or cDNA libraries.
Identification and isolation of such nucleic acid molecules can be carried out using the nucleic acid molecules or parts of these molecules or the reverse complements of these molecules, e.g. by hybridisation according to standard techniques (see, for example, Sambrook et al., supra). For identification and isolation of such nucleic acid molecules, also such sequences can be used which are deduced from the DNA sequences according to the invention, for example degenerated oligonucleotide primers.
Thus, the invention also comprises the use of a DNA sequence according to the invention or fragments thereof for the identification and isolation of homologous sequences from plants or other organisms.
For instance, nucleic acid molecules which display exactly or essentially the nucleic acid sequences described above or fragments of these sequences can be used as hybridisation probe. The fragments used as hybridisation probe can also be synthetic fragments produced with the help of customary synthesis techniques and the sequence of which basically corresponds with that of a nucleic acid molecule according to the invention. Once genes that hybridise with the nucleic acid sequences according to the invention have been identified and isolated, it is necessary to determine their sequence and to analyse the properties of the proteins encoded by these sequences. To do so, a number of molecular biological, biochemical and biotechnological standard methods are available to the person skilled in the art.
The molecules that hybridise with the nucleic acid molecules according to the invention include also fragments, derivatives and allelic variants of the above-described DNA molecules that code for a geranylgeranyl reductase or a biologically, i.e. enzymatically, active fragment thereof. Fragment means in this respect fragments or regions of the nucleic acid molecules which are sufficiently long to code for a polypeptide or protein having enzymatic activity of a geranylgeranyl reductase or a comparable enzymatic activity, which is able to cause an altered tocopherol content. The term xe2x80x9cderivativexe2x80x9d means in this context that the sequences of these molecules are distinguishable from the sequences of the above-described nucleic acid molecules in one or several positions and show a great extent of homology with these sequences. Homology in this connection means a sequence identity of at least 40%, especially an identity of at least 60%, preferably above 80%, and especially preferably above 90%. The deviations from the above-described nucleic acid molecules can be due to deletion, addition, substitution, insertion or recombination.
Homology means further that there is functional and/or structural equivalence between the nucleic acid molecules in question or between the proteins encoded thereby. With respect to the nucleic acid molecules which are homologous with the above-described molecules and which represent derivatives of these molecules, it concerns usually variants of these molecules that represent modifications which perform the same biological function. These may concern naturally occurring variations, e.g. sequences from other organisms, or mutations, whereby these modifications can have occurred naturally or were introduced through specific mutagenesis. Furthermore, the variations may concern synthetically produced sequences. With respect to the allelic variants, these may occur naturally as well as be synthetically produced variants, or variants produced by recombinant DNA technology.
Usually the proteins encoded by the different variants and derivatives of the nucleic acid molecules according to the invention have common characteristics. Such characteristics are e.g. enzyme activity, molecular weight, immunological reactivity, conformation, etc. Further common characteristics may be physical properties, e.g. migration pattern in gel electrophoresis, chromatographic characteristics, sedimentation coefficients, solubility, spectroscopic properties, stability, pH optimum, temperature optimum, etc. Further, of course, the reactions catalysed by the proteins may have common or similar features.
To prepare the introduction of foreign genes into higher plants, a variety of cloning vectors are available which contain an origin of replication active in E. coli and a marker gene for the selection of transformed bacteria cells. Examples of such vectors are pBR322, pUC series, M13mp series, pACYC184, etc. The desired sequence can be inserted into the vector at a suitable restriction site. The plasmid obtained is used for the transformation of E. coli cells. Transformed E. coli cells are cultured in a suitable medium and subsequently harvested and lysed. The plasmid is recovered. Usually, restriction mapping, gel electrophoresis and other biochemical, molecular biological methods are applied as analysing methods to characterise the recovered plasmid DNA. After each manipulation the plasmid DNA can be digested and the obtained DNA fragments can be linked with other DNA sequences. Each plasmid DNA sequence can be cloned in the same or other plasmids.
For introducing DNA into a plant host cell many well known methods are available and the skilled person can easily determine and select the respectively suitable procedure. These techniques include the transformation of plant cells with T-DNA by using Agrobacterium tumefaciens or Agrobacterium rhizogenes as transformation means, fusion of protoplasts, direct gene transfer of isolated DNA into protoplasts, microinjection and electroporation of DNA, introduction of DNA by means of biolistic methods and other possibilities.
When injecting and electroporating DNA into plant cells no specific demands per se are made on the plasmids used. The same appplies to direct gene transfer. Here, simple plasmids such as pUC-derivatives, can often be used. If however, whole intact plants are to be regnerated from cells transformed in this way, the presence of a selectable marker gene is usually required. The skilled person is familiar with custamary selection markers, and he can easily select an appropriate marker.
Depending on the method chosen for the introduction of the gene(s) of interest, additional DNA sequences may be required. If, for example, the Ti or Ri plasmid is used for transformation of the plant cell, at least the right border, but frequently both the right and left boader, of the T-DNA contained in the Ti and Ri plasmid must be combined with the gene to be introduced as flanking regions.
If agrobacteria are used for transformation, the DNA to be introduced has to be clones into special plasmids, viz into an intermediary or a binary vector. Due to sequences which are homologous with sequences in the T-DNA, the intermediary vectors can be integrated in the Ti or Ri plasmid of agrobacteria by homologous recombination. In addition, the latter contains the vir region required for the transfer of the T-DNA. Intermediary vectors cannot replicate in agrobacteria. The intermediary vector can be transferred to agrobacteria Agrobacterium tumefaciens by means of a helper plasmids (conjugation). Binary vectors can replicate in E. coli as well as in agrobacteria. They contain a selection marker gene and a linker or polylinker framed by the right and left border regions of the T-DNA. These vectors can be directly transformed into agrobacteria (Holsters et al.(1978) Molecular and General Genetics 163, 181-187). The agrobacterium which serves as host cell shall contain a plasmid carrying the vir region. The vir region is required for the transfer of the T-DNA to the plant cell. Additional T-DNA may be present. The agrobacterium transformed in the manner described is used for the transformation of plant cells.
The use of T-DNA for the transformation of plant cells has been thoroughly studied and is adequately described in EP 120 515; Hoekema in: The Binary Plant Vector System, Offsetdrokkerij Kanters B. V., Alblasserdam (1985) Chapter V; Fraley et al. (1993) Crit. Rev. Plant. Sci., 4, 1-46 and An et al. (1985) EMBO J. 4, 277-287.
For the transfer of the DNA to the plant cell, plant explantates can be appropriately cultivated with Agrobacterium tumefaciens or Agrobacterium rhizogenes. Out of the infected plant material (e.g. leaves, leaf pieces, stem segments, rootes, but also protoplasts or plant cells cultivated in suspension cultures) whole plants can be regenerated in a suitable medium which can contain antibiotics or biocides for the selection of transformed cells. The regeneration of plants is carried out according to customary regeneration methods by using conventional nutrient media. Plants obtained in the above-described manner can then be examined for the presence of the introduced DNA. Other possibilities for introducing foreign DNA by applying the biolistic method or through protoplast transformation are known (see, e.g. Wilmitzer L (1993) Transgenic Plants, in: Biotechnology, A Multi-Volume Comprehensive Treatise (H. J. Rehm, G. Reed, A. Pxc3xchler, P. Stadler, eds.) Vol. 2, 627-659, V. C. H. Weinheimxe2x80x94New York, Baselxe2x80x94Cambridge).
While the transformation of dicotyle plants via Ti plasmid vector systems with the help of Agrobacterium tumefaciens is well established, recent studies indicate that also monocotyle plants can be transformed via Agrobacterium-based vectors (Chan et al. (1993) Plant Mol. Biol. 22, 491-506; Hiei et al. (1994) Plant J. 6, 271-282; Deng et al. (1990) Science in China 33, 28-34; Wilmink et al. (1992) Plant Cell Reports 11, 67-80; May et al. (1995) Bio/Technology 13, 486-492; Conner and Domiss (1992) Int. J. Plant Sci. 153, 550-555; Ritchie et al. (1993) Transgenic Res. 2, 252-265).
Alternative systems for the transformation of monocotyle plants are transformations by means of the biolistic approach (Wan and Lemaux (1994) Plant Physiol. 104, 37-48; Vasil et al. (1993) Bio/Technology 11, 1553-1558; Ritala et al. (1990) Tehor. Appl. Genet. 79, 625-631; Altpeter et al. (1996) Plant Cell Reports 16, 12-17), transformation of protoplasts, electroporation of partially permeabilised cells and the introduction of DNA by means of glass fibres.
The transformation of maize is specifically described several times in the literature (cf. e.g. WO 95/06128, EP 0 513 849; EP 0 465 875; Fromm et al. (1990) Biotechnology 8, 833-844; Gordon-Kamm et al. (1990) Plant Cell 2, 603-618; Koziel et al. (1993) Biotechnology 11, 194-200). EP 292 435 describes a process by means of which, starting from mucusless friable granulous maize callus, fertile plants can be obtained. Shillito et al. ((1989) Bio/Technology 7, 581) have observed in this context that it is further necessary for the generation of fertile plants to start from a callus culture from which a dividing protoplast culture having the ability to regenerate to plants can be obtained. After an in vitro cultivating period of seven to eight months, Shillito et al. obtain plants which are able to produce viable progeny.
Prioli and Sxc3x6ndahl ((1989) Bio/Technology 7, 589) describe the regeneration and the production of fertile plants from maize protoplasts, the cateto maize inbreeding line Cat 100-1. The authors assume that the regeneration of fertile plants from protoplasts depends on a number of different factors, such as the genotype, the physiological condition of the donor cells and cultivation conditions.
Also the successful transformation of cereal species has already been described, e.g. for barley (Wan and Lexaux, supra; Ritala et al., supra) and for wheat (Nehra et al. (1994) Plant J. 5, 285-297; Altpeter et al. supra).
Once the introduced DNA is integrated into the genome of the plant cell, it remains stable and is also stably inherited to the progeny of the originally transformed cell. Normally, it contains a selection marker conferring resistance against a biocide or antibiotic such as kanamycin G418, bleomycin, hygromycin, methotrexate, glyphosate, streptomycin, sulfonyl urea, gentamycin or phosphinotricin etc. The selection marker which can be chosen individually should therefore allow selection of transformed cells over cells which are devoid of the introduced DNA.
The transformed cells grow within the plant in the usual manner (see also McCormick et al. (1986) Plant Cell Reports 5, 81-84). The resulting plants can be cultivated in the usual fashion and may be propagated by self-fertilisation or be crossed with plants having the same transformed or other genetic traits. The resulting hybrid individual plants have the respective phenotypic properties. Usually, seeds can be obtained from the plants.
Two or more generations should be grown in order to ensure that the phenotypic trait is stably maintained and inherited. Seeds should also be harvested in order to ensure that the respective phenotype or other characteristics are maintained.
By applying the usual methods, also transgenic lines can be determined, which are homozygous for the new nucleic acid molecules and, their phenotypic behaviour can be examined with respect to altered tocopherol content and compared to that of hemizygous lines.
Expression of the proteins according to the invention having geranylgeranyl reductase activity can be achieved by means of conventional molecular biological and biochemical methods. The skilled person is familiar with these techniques and he is able without any difficulty to choose a suitable detection method, for example, a Northern blot analysis for the detection of geranylgeranyl reductase-specific RNA and for determining the amount of geranylgeranyl reductase-specific RNA accumulation, a Southern blot analysis for the identification of DNA sequences coding for geranylgeranyl reductase or a Western blot analysis for detecting the protein, encoded by the DNA sequences according to the invention, preferably CHL P. Enzymatic activity of geranylgeranyl reductase may, for example, be detected and examined by an enzyme assay, described by Soll and Schultz (1981) in Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 99, 907-912, which is based on the formation of chlorophyll phytyl.
The invention is based on the successful isolation of a cDNA clone coding for geranylgeranyl reductase from a cDNA library from Nicotiana tabacum cv. Petit Havana SR1. The sequence of this cDNA clone, which comprises a complete open reading frame, is shown in SEQ ID NO:1. Using the sequence according to SEQ ID NO:1 it was possible to produce transgenic plants which exhibit an altered tocopherol content in comparison to wild-type plants.
The cDNA clone, containing the DNA sequence according to SEQ ID NO:1 was transformed into Escherichia coli and the resulting E. coli strain was deposited at the Deutsche Sammlung fxc3xcr Mikroorganismen und Zellkulturen GmbH (DSMZ), Mascheroder Weg 1b, D-38124 Braunschweig, Germany under Deposit Number DSM 11816 on Oct. 16, 1997, in accordance with the Budapest Treaty.
The following examples serve the purpose of illustrating the invention.